Field
The present disclosure generally relates to improved radio-frequency switching devices.
Description of the Related Art
In some radio-frequency (RF) applications, switches are commonly arranged in a stack configuration to facilitate appropriate handling of power. For example, a higher stack height can be utilized to allow an RF switch to withstand higher power.